Loves Me Not
by anniegirl132
Summary: High school is already tough, and developing a crush on your best friend certainly doesn't make it any easier. Especially when they're in love with someone else. SuiKa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters**

**Warning: slight language**

* * *

><p>Suigetsu huffed, tapping his foot and shifting the bookbag on his back. After a couple more seconds passed by he raised his fist and banged it on the door in front of him.<p>

"Come on Karin, were gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" he shouted.

"I told you, just a moment!" she shouted back. He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. He could never understand why it always took so long for girls to get ready. Finally after a few more minutes of waiting Karin came out of the house.

"Took you long enough." Suigetsu smirked, showing off his pointy teeth. People tended to be freaked out by them but he didn't mind, he actually found their reactions pretty funny.

"Oh shut up!" she said slapping his arm. He just laughed and opened the doors to his car. Once they were both in he started it and drove off down the road.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to see Sasuke again," Karin said, getting a dreamy look in her eye. Suigetsu silently groaned, rolling his eyes. Once Karin got on the subject of her _precious_ Sasuke, there was no shutting her up.

"I mean. It's been a whole summer since I've seen him! I wonder if I'll be able to get his number…? That would be so great!" Karin gushed. Suigetsu sighed, tuning out his friend's rant on how _great_ and completely _amazing_ Sasuke was. He didn't really understand what the big deal was with the Uchiha. He wasn't even nice to Karin, or any other girl that seemed to adore him for that matter. Oh well, he would never understand girls.

Finally, after what felt like years of listening to Karin ramble on about Sasuke, they reached the school. He quickly parked the car and they both got out, walking over to the court yard where most of the other students where hanging around, talking, and comparing their schedules.

"There he is! Suigetsu, how do I look?" she asked, flipping her hair. To him, she looked just as she always did, but he knew better than to say that, it would only tick her off.

"Fine."

"What do you mean by that?" the redhead glared.

"You look fine," he repeated. _What more does she want me to say?_

"Whatever, I'm gonna go talk to him," she stated, walking off to Sasuke. Not really having much choice, Suigetsu followed behind his friend.

"Sasuke-kun! It's been so long since I've seen you," she said, blending right in with the small crowd of girls that was gathered before the Uchiha. Suigetsu sighed and leaned against a tree a few feet away. It was best to keep away in case they went on some kind of fangirl rampage. After a few minutes Karin left the group and came back over.

"Awww, Sasuke-kun only has one class with me, but we _do_ have the same lunch," she said, smiling slightly as she thought about spending more time with the Uchiha.

"Wow, you sure are obsessed," Suigetsu smirked.

"Wh-what!? No I'm not, you idiot!" she snapped, her face going bright red. His smirk widened and he chuckled at her flustered expression. It sure was fun to get her all worked up. The bell rang, saving Karin from further embarrassment and the two joined the large mob of teens into the building to get to their class. The two friends happened to have half of their classes together as well as the same lunch. Entering their first class they chose desks next to each other and closer to the back of the room.

The teacher was an elderly woman with a grouchy expression and when she spoke her voice was dull with an "I really wish I weren't here right now" tone to it. She went on in a monotonous voice explaining all of the rules and things about the classroom. The day continued on like this, each class seeming to last forever until finally, it was time for lunch.

"Finally, I thought that would never end," Suigetsu sighed, running a hand through his hair and somehow not messing it up.

"I know," Karin agreed as they got into the long line for lunch. After a long few minutes they'd gotten their lunch and found an empty table outside in the courtyard.

"At least the food is decent," she said, picking up her hamburger.

"Yeah, I don't even know if the stuff they tried to feed us back in middle school can even be considered food," he said, laughing slightly also getting a small laugh from Karin.

"Hmmmm, I wonder where Sasuke-kun is?" she sighed looking around the area. People walked around or sat everywhere but there was no duck-butt hair in sight.

"Is that all you can think about?" Suigetsu asked.

"What do you mean? I talk about other things," Karin said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like what?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… like… shut up idiot" she punched him in the shoulder as he continued to laugh at her.

"Oh hey, there he is! Sasuke-kun!" she called, waving widely at the raven. He looked over at her briefly then kept walking. She frowned, huffing at his reaction. Suigetsu just shook his head at her. Really, the girl was obsessed, completely and totally.

"I'm sure he was just busy…" she said, watching him sit down next to a blonde haired boy and some pink haired girl.

"Yeah, it' not like he was avoiding you or something like that." Suigetsu fell back from the punch Karin just hit his face with.

"Geeze, I was just kidding," he grumbled, rubbing his nose as he sat back up. She glared at him which he took as a sign to shut up. For now… The bell went off, signaling the end of lunch. _Ugh, more hours of complete boredom…_

* * *

><p>"Finally, school is over," Suigetsu grinned. The last few classes of the day seemed to go by twice as slowly as his previous classes and it was a relief to finally be out. Even though they still had to come back tomorrow.<p>

"Thank god, I thought it'd never end," Karin said. They left the school building to the parking lot where they got into Suigetsu's car and left the campus.

As Suigetsu drove down the road, Karin reached forward and turned on the radio, going up a few channels.

"Oh no, I am not listening to that," he said, changing the channel from the very girly love song Karin had put it on.

"Hey, I was listening to that," she turned it back.

"No, that song is so girly,"

"Well I am a girl!"

"Sure you are."

"Excuse me!?"

"Just change the channel!"

"No, I like this song!"

"Change-" their argument was cut short as they heard a police siren behind them and saw the flashing lights. Suigetsu shot Karin a glare, which she returned, as he pulled over to the side of the road. Sighing, he got out of the car and walked over to the police officer who had also gotten out of his car.

"Did you realize you were going 20 miles over the speed limit?" the man said, raising a brow from behind his large sunglasses.

"No sir, I-"

"And by doing so you've endangered those around you. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket or speeding." He said, quickly scribbling something down on his little note pad then ripped the page off and handed it to Suigetsu. Suigetsu sighed, scowling as he walked back to his car and got in.

"Thanks a lot Karin, now I got a ticket. Damn, Mangetsu's gonna kill me…"

"It's your own fault," she huffed. The rest of their drive was in silence, the radio forgotten, until they reached Karin's house.

"Bye," he said as she got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow." She shut the door. He grumbled under his breath as he drove away from her house and then out of her neighborhood. Now he would have to tell his brother about that ticket, seeing as he didn't really have enough money to pay it on his own. And it's not like he could ask his parents, he didn't even know them. That's why he lived with his brother, Mangetsu. _He's gonna be ticked…_

After about twenty more minutes of driving he was in a much less pleasant part of town, one where people sat around on their porches, glaring at any outsiders who dared to enter. After a short while he reached a small house and pulled into the driveway next to the other car parked there.

"I'm home!" he called out, closing and locking the door behind him and dropping his bookbag by the door. Suddenly, someone jumped out from behind a closed door and shoved him against a wall, holding a knife to his throat.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to just walk in here like that?" Mangetsu asked, stepping back and slipping the rather large knife back into its sheath.

"It's no big deal," Suigetsu sighed, rolling his eyes. This was something that actually happened quite often, but he knew it was just his brother's way of showing he cared.

"If the gang had been here they might have killed you," his brother said. Suigetsu knew Mangetsu was right; the people in his older brother's gang weren't exactly the nicest of people and despite the fact that Mangetsu was the leader, that didn't mean they listened to everything he said.

"But they weren't," he said, walking over to the old couch in the middle of the room and flopping down on it, picking up the remote and turning on the TV. His brother lightly hit him on top the head and sat down next to him.

"Just try to be more cautious, okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"So, did anything interesting happen at school today?" Suigetsu stiffened, causing his brother to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Well, heh, you see…." He grinned nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes?"

"I kind of got a speeding ticket…"

"…."

"…."

"You idiot, you're not supposed to get caught," Mangetsu sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Well I wasn't trying to speed," he huffed.

"Why not?"

"Because… I had Karin with me," he admitted. Honestly he had nothing against speeding; he did it all the time. But Karin didn't like breaking the law and would throw a hissy fit if he did it around her.

"Oh, that girl you always hang out with?" Mangetsu questioned.

"Yeah."

"Fine. Just don't get caught next time." He said getting up from the couch. "I'm going out for a bit, see ya" Mangetsu waved then walked out of the house, locking the door behind him. _Well, that went better than expected_, he thought cheerfully, grinning a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you want. :)<strong>


	2. Ditching

"Are we going to have to go through this every day?" Suigetsu asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yes, until you just accept the fact that girls take time to get ready," Karin said stepping out of her house. Really, she didn't think she took that long.

"So, how'd it go with your brother?" the redhead asked as they got into Suigetsu's car.

"Fine." She frowned, not completely satisfied with his undescriptive answer.

"He wasn't angry about the ticket?"

"No." She sighed, deciding not to pester him about it for now. He clearly wasn't going to elaborate and she didn't really think it was worth getting in an argument over. For some reason whenever the topic came to his brother or home Suigetsu said as little as possible and she felt he was hiding something from her. But since it didn't seem like a big deal at the moment she didn't bother him over it. A few minutes later they'd arrived at school. They walked to the courtyard where Karin instantly ran over to where Sasuke was and Suigetsu stood a ways back.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, that's such a cool jacket you're wearing today," Karin sighed, holding on to the Uchiha's arm.

"I know, it looks so hot on you," another girl agreed. Karin shot her a surreptitious glare. '_I can't believe the nerve of that witch, trying to steal my Sasuke-kun._' Sasuke pulled his arm from Karin's grasp, much to her disappointment and turned to the other girl.

"I'm going out with some friends tonight. Would you like to come?" he asked her. Karin gasped and the other girl squealed in excitement, assuring the raven that she would definitely be there as Sasuke told her the time and place. Karin grumbled under her breath as she stalked away from the two over to where Suigetsu was waiting.

"What's got you all ticked off?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun just asked that witch on a date!" she huffed. Suigetsu smirked.

"Aren't you jealous," he teased her. She slapped him in the chest, annoyed that the only effect it had was to make him laugh more.

"I'm not jealous, I-I just don't think she's right for my Sasuke-kun," she said. Of course she wasn't jealous, why would she? '_There's no way Sasuke will stay with someone like her that long._'

"Sure," he smirked, patting her on the head. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when the bell rang. She made a 'tch' sound and turned away from her friend, storming off to her first class. Not twenty minutes into class a rolled up ball of paper was tossed onto her desk. She uncrumpled it to reveal a note from Suigetsu.

_Wanna ditch?_

She scoffed, scribbling down a 'no' and throwing the note back to him. He frowned and wrote something else down, giving it back.

_Come on, I know you're as bored as I am, just this one time?_

She didn't know what he was thinking. It was only the second week of school; what would the teachers think of her if she skipped so early? Besides, skipping meant missing lunch, which meant not seeing Sasuke again until tomorrow, though if he was just going to be spending time with that other girl, maybe she didn't want to see him again. At least, not until he realized that she wasn't right for him and was single again. She sighed, writing down 'fine' and tossed the note back to Suigetsu. He grinned in triumph showing off his pointy teeth and freaking out the kid sitting next to him.

Karin laughed silently, amused by the kid's reaction. She supposed Suigetsu did look a bit weird, with his white hair and pointed teeth, but she didn't really mind. It was actually kind of funny to see him freak people out. One of the best times was a few summers ago at the beach. He'd sneaked up on someone and jumped out of the water to scare him. He'd meant it as a little prank but the poor guy thought that Suigetsu was a shark and the whole beach was completely empty within a minute.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you wanna do?" Suigetsu asked, glancing over at Karin who was sitting next to him before returning his focus to the road in front of him as they rode through town.<p>

"I don't know. It was your idea to skip, you think of something," she answered.

"Park?"

"Boring."

"Movies?"

"No." Suigetsu sighed then turned the wheel in a sudden turn, almost getting hit by another car and entering the parking lot of a large building. Then he took a few moments to laugh at the extremely girlish scream Karin had let out.

"Why are we at an aquarium?" she asked skeptically as they got out of the car.

"Because you won't agree to anything else. Now come on," Suigetsu smiled childishly.

"Fine," she smiled slightly and followed him to the door. After paying the admission fee the two entered the building.

Suigetsu loved the aquarium; the way that every wall was a large fish tank, all of the unique fish that filled the place, everything about it. He sighed quietly as he strolled around the first room, watching the colorful fish swim around in their tanks.

"Ugh, this is boring…" Karin mumbled, staring disinterestedly at the fish.

"Oh shut up," Suigetsu said absentmindedly. The redhead huffed, following her friend as he walked into the next room. This one had a dark light setting and was filled with fish from deeper parts of oceans and seas.

"What kind of fish is this?" she asked, looking at an orange and white striped fish that had several spine like things coming from its back and sides.

"Lion fish."

"It's kind neat," she moved her face closer to the glass to watch the pretty fish.

"It's poisonous." She backed away a step the moved on to the next fish tank where Suigetsu was watching another strange looking fish.

"These fish are so weird…" Suigetsu shrugged and moved on to looking at the next fish. They spent the rest of the day walking through the aquarium with Suigetsu telling Karin about the different types of fish.

"So now what do we do?" the redhead asked. They got into Suigetsu's car and he started it up, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"I'm bringing you home."

"Why, we usually hang out longer than this."

"We hung out all day."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Karin frowned, glaring at the road ahead of her. She hated it when Suigetsu got all secretive like this. They were best friends, and they were supposed to tell each other everything. But for whatever reason he got very secretive on topics such as home or his family. All she knew was that he didn't know his parents and lived with his brother. That was all he'd ever told her about his home life.

Yet he knew almost everything about her. That she lived with her dad, where she lived, and just about anything that happened in her life. But that's only because she told him all these things. Karin just wished that he would be as open with her. They'd reached her house and she got out of the car, waving before going inside.

Suigetsu sighed and pressed down on the gas pedal, taking off down the road. He did want to spend more time with Karin, but he had to get home early today. His brother had told him earlier that the gang was coming over that afternoon and that he better get home before they got there. He already was late; he could only hope that they also were.

He pulled his car in next to his brother's and turned it off. Groaning, he face palmed on the steering wheel. The lights were on and he could hear loud drunken laughter coming from the building. He sat there for a few minutes before getting out of the car, quietly shutting the door and locking it.

Suigetsu walked down the alley next to his home until he reached the back of his house. He glanced up to the one dark window in the house which was left ajar. Grabbing the gutter, he began to climb the, thankfully, not too building. Once he'd reached the window, he pushed it open further and carefully slipped inside, closing it behind him.

He sighed and flopped down on his bed face up. Thankfully he'd managed to get in without being noticed so he wouldn't have to worry about his brother's gang. He closed his eyes, prepared to get some sleep when a loud shout jolted his eyes open. Having a party going on downstairs could make it pretty hard to sleep. He got up and went over to his door swinging it open, and then quickly shutting it just in time to avoid being hit in the head with a knife. Okay, so maybe going out there to yell at them wasn't such a good idea. He'd just stay in his room and be as quiet as possible instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! And please leave a review if you want, I'd really appreciate it.<strong>


End file.
